


The nemesis of Yagami Taichi

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Koushiro declines an invitation from Taichi to spend the Friday with him and goes to the house of a certain "Wakaba-kun," the older boy convinces himself that the mysterious guy is up to no good. Is Taichi just being a concerned friend? What is the truth behind his feelings? Can Sora and Yamato help their friend accept that he's in love? Birthday gift for SoraTakenouchii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Chii! :D
> 
> This story happens in a timeline where Koushiro goes to a different high school.

**The nemesis of Yagami Taichi**

"So I was talking to Koushiro the other day about us having fun Friday. We almost don't see each other anymore and I thought it would be nice to be together."

"Huh, Taichi…" Yamato tried to interrupt.

"But he declined, saying that a Wakaba guy from his school had already asked him to go to his place."

"Taichi…" Sora attempted to cut her friend's monologue.

"So I said: 'it's alright, we can spend time together during the night.'"

"Seriously, Taichi." Yamato was getting impatient.

"You're not going to believe in this! Apparently, Koushiro is going to sleep over on the guy's house!"

"TAICHI!" Sora raised her voice, which made the brunette finally stop talking. "Is this the emergency you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Couldn't it wait until the end of our date?" Yamato sighed.

"Of course it couldn't wait!" Taichi sounded offended, while grabbing the plate of French fries his friends were eating. He was sitting across from them at a snack bar table. "I'm telling you that some suspicious stranger called _Wabaka_ is aggressively trying to separate Koushiro from me, I mean, from us, and you're barely reacting to it!"

"Wasn't the person's name 'Wakaba?'" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter what his name is! The guy is a total jerk! He has a secret agenda! He's basically a psychopath!"

"Do you actually know that guy? I mean, he goes to Koushiro's school." Yamato inquired.

"Well…" Taichi looked away, pouting. "Okay, I have never met him or talked to him but I totally know that he's up to no good!"

"So you're jealous?" Yamato believed he had cracked the code. Taichi blushed furiously.

"What the… what are you talking about?" The brunette made sure to sound outraged. "I'm just a good person worried about my shy, dorky, super intelligent, sweet and innocent friend!"

"Wow." Sora giggled. "Now, that's revealing."

"Yeah." Yamato smirked. "He's like a little kid blaming the cat for something he broke."

"Oi, stop bringing up the cat story! Damn it, Sora, why did you tell him about that?"

"We should focus on what's important here." Sora decided.

"That's right! We need to dig _Wabaka's_ dirty secrets and unmask him in front of Koushiro!" Taichi agreed, with a victorious grin.

"No." Sora cut him off. "It's obvious that you're jealous and you're trying to make Wakaba-san into some evil caricature. What you really should do is: tell Koushiro-kun about how you really feel."

"I've already told you that I'm being moved solely by friendship! I don't like you implying that I'm some jealous possessive person madly in love with Koushiro!" Taichi was getting mad.

"You're the one calling yourself jealous and possessive, Taichi." Yamato tried to make the other listen to reason. "Why don't you just admit that you fell in love with Koushiro? What's the problem? Is it because you're both boys?"

"I have no problem with that!" Taichi stated. "And I wouldn't have a problem with dating a guy! I just don't like when people assume that I have impure thoughts regarding Koushiro! Nobody should have impure thoughts about him! In fact, people should keep a safe distance from him and only being allowed to look into his eyes after I am convinced that they don't want to cause him harm."

"You are seriously scaring me right now." Yamato told him.

"Taichi, you can't stop other people from being interested in Koushiro-kun." Sora advised. "In the end, it's up to him to decide who he wants to date."

"Yeah." Yamato agreed. "The only thing you can do is to talk to Koushiro about your feelings, preferably before someone else conquers his heart."

"What do you mean by 'conquers his heart?'" Taichi inquired furiously. "As if Koushiro would fall for the charm of some random dude who doesn't care about him as much as I do!"

"So now you admit that you like him?" Sora asked, excited. Taichi blushed intensely, got up and left the place.

"Should we have done something to stop him?" Sora asked her boyfriend, worried.

"Nah. Taichi has to come on terms with this on his own." Yamato said.

During the following two days, Taichi was not able to stop thinking about Koushiro. Could it be that he was in love with the smaller boy and what he believed to be concern was actually jealousy? The boy did not want to believe that his feelings were that ordinary. He had believed that he and Koushiro had a bond that was larger than life and that the boy with red hair would always be by his side. Koushiro's smile was his source of inspiration; his patient words gave him strength. Taichi adored Koushiro so much that it was only normal that he would not allow someone with bad intentions to hurt the shorter teenager. The very idea of that happening made his heart beat in pain.

Taichi knew very well that he had harmed Koushiro in the past. His explosive moments led him not to only have intense discussions with the other but also punch him at least twice. Koushiro had forgiven him for that, saying that he understood that Taichi was going through a lot. But the older boy never felt that he deserved that forgiveness. He wished that Koushiro would have been harsher to him; that he would have punished him for hurting his feelings.

Maybe, that was what was behind Taichi's concern. Not exactly jealousy, but fear that Koushiro would let someone bad enter his life. Taichi knew that he was not perfect; but he had sworn not to ever hurt his precious friend anymore, nor to let anyone else do the same. And to do that he would have to check with whom Koushiro was going out.

When Friday came, the brunette waited outside of Koushiro's school. The 16 years old boy did not have soccer practice that day, so he could go there straight from school. He was five meters away from the gate, hiding behind a tree. Taichi took a deep breath and remembered the plan.

_Okay, relax. I'm just going to peek to find out who this Wakaba person is. If he doesn't have any bad intentions, I can let him go._

Soon, he saw Koushiro coming, carrying a pile of at least ten books. Taichi was surprised to see the other out so soon. On his way through the gate, the redhead accidentally let one of the books fall. Taichi resisted the impulse to run to the smaller boy and help him. Another person aided the younger teenager.

It was a tall and muscular guy with wavy black hair and seductive brown eyes. _Wait, why did I find his eyes seductive?_ Taichi thought, confused.

"Be more careful, Kou." The tall boy said in a voice that Taichi believed could melt an iceberg. Then, he realized that the stranger was talking to Koushiro too intimately and got mad.

"Thank you, Wakaba-kun." Koushiro replied, picking the book from the other's hand. Their fingers touched and the boy's cheeks became as red as his hair.

 _THAT'S WABAKA!_ Taichi screamed internally. _WHAT IS THAT GUY DOING GETTING ALL TOUCHY WITH KOUSHIRO? WHY DID KOUSHIRO BLUSH?_

"You should let me carry some of those books." Wakaba said. Taichi was 100% sure he was giving the redhead the bedroom eyes.

_What is he doing? Is he putting his own hands over Koushiro's? Why is he leaning? I can't take this anymore!_

"KOUSHIRO!" Taichi yelled, jumping out from behind the tree. The younger boy and the tall guy turned their heads in his direction, staring at him in disbelief.

"Taichi-san?!" Koushiro had no idea what was happening. "What are you doing here? I told you I couldn't hang out with you today."

"Yes. He's going to help me study for the finals." Wakaba said, putting his right hand on Koushiro's shoulder, possessively. Taichi wanted to jump on the guy and punch him on the face.

"I…" Taichi started. Unfortunately, he had not formulated anything to say, so he improvised. "It's extremely necessary that you come with me!"

"What?" Koushiro had a concerned look. "Did something happen? Is it a new threat?"

"Threat?" Wakaba questioned.

"It's not a threat!" Taichi felt guilty for making Koushiro worried. "It's just… we haven't seen each other a lot since you came to this school..."

The older chosen child felt silly for saying that and wondered if Koushiro found him lame.

"I miss you too, Taichi-san." The younger boy told him in a sweet voice that made the soccer player's cheeks pink. "I had already agreed to study with Wakaba-kun tonight, but tomorrow I can be all yours, if you agree."

Taichi's heart skipped a beat when he imagined Koushiro being entirely his and feared that he could die of anticipation. That wave of happiness was so intense that the brunette forgot what he went there to do.

"That sounds great! Yeah, let's have a fantastic day tomorrow!" Taichi exclaimed, grinning.

"Kou." Wakaba called the shorter boy. "Now that I think about it, you've brought too many books. I think we'll probably only need three of them."

"I wasn't sure how many we would need. Maybe I exaggerated." Koushiro sounded embarrassed. "I'll return the others."

Taichi and Wakaba watched him walking back to school. The brunette was visibly in a better mood. As soon as Koushiro was out of sight, Wakaba started to slowly follow the redhead's path.

"It was nice to meet you, Taichi-san." He said in a polite tone, without turning back. "I wish you two have a fun day tomorrow, although…"

Wakaba dramatically turned around and gave the other a malicious and proud grin, adding:

"I doubt it will be more pleasurable than the night I have prepared for Kou."

At that moment, Yagami Taichi was certain that he had found his most vicious enemy.


	2. Shamelessly making jam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi interrupts Koushiro's study session.

**Chapter 2: Shamelessly making jam!**

“We’re going to have such a wonderful night.” Sora said, excited, as Yamato lit a pair of candles on the dinner table.

“I have prepared baked Camembert and Crêpes especially for the occasion.” Yamato announced, proudly.

“It all looks so tasty!” Sora’s eyes shone as she looked at the beautiful food in her front.

 _Nothing can possibly ruin this night_ , Yamato thought with satisfaction.

“SORA, YAMATO, OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” Taichi called from the outside. “MY HANDS ARE BUSY, COME ON, HURRY UP!”

Yamato wondered if what he felt at that moment was similar to what a person about to commit a passionate crime goes through.

“Taichi, did something happen?” Sora asked, worried, getting up from her seat.

“Wait, Sora!” Yamato murmured. “We could pretend we’re not home.”

“That’s horrible, Yamato-kun!” Sora reprehended him. “Taichi is our friend!”

“Sora, is that you?” Taichi asked.

“Great!” Yamato sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door. “Okay, Taichi, what is so important that you had to disturb our romantic ni… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

Yamato backed away, shocked, as Taichi entered the apartment carrying in bride style an unconscious Koushiro. He also had a heavy backpack on his back

“T-Taichi?!” Sora was as astonished as her boyfriend. Taichi gently laid Koushiro on the couch and faced the other two teenagers.

“Taichi…” Yamato tried to regain his composure, “I have to tell you this: no matter how jealous you are, knocking someone out and kidnapping him is never the solution.”

“I DIDN’T DO ANY OF THAT!” Taichi became defensive.

“Koushiro-kun just fainted out of nowhere?” Sora asked. She was trying to make their unconscious friend comfortable with a couple of pillows.

“That’s because Wabaka intoxicated him with fancy wine!” Taichi had a disgusted tone. “His evil plan was to make Koushiro unable to defend himself so he could take advantage of him!”

“Wow, that’s a serious accusation.” Yamato was perplexed.

“How did you know where they were?” Sora questioned.

“His Mother told me. I went to his apartment saying that Koushiro had asked me to bring him a thing.” Taichi explained.

“What thing?” Yamato inquired.

“I didn’t specify the thing.” Taichi answered.

“And she didn’t ask-” Sora interrupted.

“Forget about the thing already, that’s not important!” Taichi lost his patience.

“Okay. Explain everything from the beginning.” Yamato asked.

“It’s a long, wild and unbelievable story… we’d better sit at the table.” Taichi suggested.

“You just want to eat my food, don’t you?” Yamato sounded annoyed.

“Of course I do!” Taichi affirmed with no shame.

“Let’s just do as he says.” Sora told the blond boy.

Soon, the three of them were at the table and Taichi had already filled his plate. Then, he began the narrative.

**Taichi’s POV:**

I had gone all the way to Wabaka’s apartment and was wondering if I should enter or not.

 _Maybe I’m overreacting_ , I wondered. _Am I about to make a fool of myself?_

“Wakaba-kun, I’m starting to get tired.” Koushiro’s voice came from inside the apartment.

 _Wait, WHAT?_ I gasped mentally. Maybe I gasped literally as well. Okay, I was shocked, you get the point.

“Don’t worry, Kou. Your rhythm is great. We need to keep it up.” Wakaba replied in a super seductive tone that one only listens in adult movies.

**Back to the present**

“What?” Yamato, interrupted Taichi’s story, muffling a laugh. “What is a super seductive tone one only listens in adult movies?”

“Taichi, do you watch that kind of movie?” Sora asked, disappointed.

“Stop interrupting because of meaningless things!” Taichi got mad. “Anyway, I kicked the door opened and found-”

“Taichi, you’re going to get in trouble!” Sora was concerned.

“Sheesh!” Was Taichi’s reply. “I kicked the door down, heroically, without breaking a sweat. I’m in great physical form. It’s important for you to know that my body is very muscular and firm, a lot fitter than a certain someone else’s body. What was I saying? Oh, right! I rushed into the apartment and found Koushiro and a SHIRTLESS Wabaka SHAMELESSLY MAKING JAM!!!

“Is that how people call it now?” Sora was confused.

“No! They were literally making jam! With bowls and wooden spoons! Koushiro said that they had finished studying, so Wabaka mentioned a jam contest that paid really well.” Taichi explained.

“How well?” Yamato asked.

“We should enter that contest, Yamato-kun!” Sora suggested. “You said that you needed some extra money.”

“The jam contest is not important, damn it!” Tachi lost his patience again.

He continued the narration.

**Taichi’s POV**

“Taichi-san, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?” Koushiro asked, putting his bowl and wooden spoon down.

“I…” I thought about what I should say. “Your mother asked me to bring you a thing.”

“What thing?” Koushiro asked.

“Eeerrrr… it doesn’t matter, I think I lost the thing.” Taichi said.

“Did you lose one of my things?” Koushiro inquired, preoccupied.

“It doesn’t matter, it was a meaningless thing.” I retorted.

“My mother asked you to bring me a useless thing?” Koushiro was becoming more clueless. The face he was making was kind of cut… errrr… funny!!!

“Oh, Kou, for God’s sake!” Wabaka rudely interrupted our interaction. Clearly, he has no respect for long and strong friendships like ours. Besides, he also has no concept of human decency. And he’s also ugly. “It’s obvious that Taichi-san came here to disturb our da… our study session!”

 _HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY IT!!!!_ I thought, loudly! Okay, I didn’t say it aloud, I meant that I screamed it in my brain. Alright, I know that thoughts don’t become louder or quieter but… damn it, you got the point! Anyway, Wabaka was giving me this very vicious look but whenever Koushiro looked at the guy, he put on an innocent face!

“You were studying how to make jam? Shirtless? Was it really necessary to take your shirt off, Waba, I mean, Wakaba-kun? Aren’t you cold? Why don’t you go get a shirt? I can wait until you put a shirt on.” I gave him solid advice with the best intentions.

“Does my sculptural body bother you, Taichi-san?” The brat said with the smuggest expression I have ever seen on a human being. Or on a digimon!

“Wakaba-san didn’t want to get his shirt stained with jam.” Koushiro defended the guy. “And he only had one apron and gave it to me. He’s a really nice person.”

 _THAT GUY IS LITERALLY TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!!!_ I screamed internally, again. But I knew that I had to be smart, so I said:

“If you’re done with studying, there’s no need for Koushiro to spend the night here, right?”

Wabaka became paler than a piece of paper. He looked like someone who was having several heart attacks at once!

“But now I’m helping him to make jam for the jam contest. The prize is over 500.000.00 yen.” Koushiro said.

**Back  to the present**

“I need to look this contest up right now!” Yamato stated.

“Do that after I finish the story!” Taichi said. “I couldn’t let Koushiro alone with that guy, so I offered myself to make jam too and took my shirt off.”

“Why?!” Sora had an incredulous tone.

“I had to fight that guy’s sex appeal somehow!” Taichi sounded like he was explaining the obvious. “To protect Koushiro’s innocence, I had to make him pay attention to something else!”

“So now it was you trying to seduce him?” Yamato asked.

“My feelings for him are completely platonic!” Taichi stated. “And he didn’t pay attention to any of us; Koushiro was completely dedicated to the jam. He has an admirable disposition to work.”

“What happened after you three began to make jam?” Sora inquired.

“You won’t believe this! Wabaka suggested we should take a break and left the kitchen. Then, he returned with a bottle of wine!”

**Taichi’s POV**

“My Mom keeps this in her bedroom and always has a glass of it before sleeping.” The delinquent who robbed from his own Mother said, evilly, with an evil voice! In an evil way!

“Wakaba-kun, you shouldn’t have picked that!” Koushiro was now realizing that his classmate was a vicious sociopath. “Your Mother will get angry at you!”

“Come on, Kou, it’s just a sip of wine to warm me up.” Wabaka was using his seductive tone again as he poured some wine on a glass and put the glass on the counter. However, there was very little wine left in the bottle and it went all into the glass without even filling it. That idiot had such a lame and embarrassed face but he tried to pretend that everything was fine. “I’ve always wanted to know how it feels to drink alcohol.”

“You’ll put yourself in a problematic situation!” Koushiro seemed to be honestly worried about the guy.

“Relax, Kou. It’s going to be alright. Let’s have some fun.” He was about to grab the glass but Koushiro was faster!

“Sorry, Wakaba-kun. But I can’t let you get in trouble with your Mother!” Koushiro said as he DRANK THE WINE!!!

**Back to the present**

“Koushiro willingly drank the wine?” Yamato could not believe it.

“To save his friend…” Sora was touched. “I wonder if Wakaba-kun’s Mother is very strict.”

“Koushiro clearly cares a lot about Wakaba.” Yamato commented.

“Stop saying that! It was obviously a ploy thought by Wabaka to get Koushiro drunk!” Taichi accused. “And he succeeded!”

“Don’t be silly, Taichi. Nobody gets drunk because of a glass of wine.” Yamato pondered.

“Koushiro passed out right after ingesting that thing.” Taichi affirmed. “Wabaka pretended to panic.”

**Taichi’s POV**

“OH, NO! WHAT DID I DO? I KILLED KOU!” The guy began to cry out loudly and put himself on his knees. I put my shirt back on and took a closer look at Koushiro. He didn’t seem drunk… he looked like someone who was sleeping.

“What the hell did you do to him?” I demanded to know. “What did you put in that wine?!”

“I didn’t put anything! It was my Mom’s wine!” Wabaka was making a really pathetic face. Then, he seemed to realize something. “She puts sleeping medicine in her wine! That’s why she always sleeps after drinking it!”

“You’re going to blame your Mom now, really?”

“It’s the truth! Oh, no! She can’t see him like that! She’s going to know that Kou drank her wine and she’s going to tell his parents! I can’t let him get in trouble because of me!”

“You tried to make him drink wine less than five minutes ago!” I stated.

“I didn’t want him to drink! I wanted him to see ME drink wine! So, he’d think I’m mature and cool!”

Right after saying that, Wabaka’s face became completely red.

“Look, I need to ask a favor.” He said, leaning on Koushiro and taking the apron off his body. “Please, take Kou somewhere else. I’m going to tell my Mom that he left early and… make something up about the wine bottle.”

“Why should I help you?”

“It’s to help him, not me! Or do you want his parents to hear about Kou drinking alcohol?”

“Why do you keep on calling him ‘Kou’?” I asked, annoyed.

“It’s an affectionate nickname.”

“But why do you have an affectionate nickname for him? Do you… do you like him or…?”

“Of course I like him, can’t you tell?” He admitted that as if it was no big deal!!!

**Back to the present**

“It was obvious!” Yamato said.

“We don’t even need to meet Wakaba-kun to know that he likes Koushiro-kun.” Sora sighed.

“Could you two please stop taking the guy’s side?” Taichi was feeling betrayed.

**Taichi’s POV**

“I have been in love for Koushiro since the first time I saw him.” Wabaka continued. “I haven’t found the right way to confess yet.”

“W-why are you telling me this?” I wanted to know.

“It’s obvious that you won’t tell Kou about my feelings, Taichi-san.” He said, looking deeply into my eyes. “After all, you are in love with him as well.”

**Back to the present**

“AHA! I KNEW IT!” Yamato yelled.

“I’m so happy, Taichi! Now Yamato-kun and I can have group dates with you and Koushiro-kun!” Sora was excited with the idea.

“I-I-It’s not like that!” Taichi shouted, blushing. “A-anyway, to summarize, I picked Koushiro’s backpack and then picked him up and brought him here. That way, his parents won’t see him passed out.”

He didn’t like the excited look the other teenagers were giving him, so Taichi stood up and walked in the couch’s direction. He glanced at the asleep red-haired boy on it. Koushiro seemed to be in peace.

_He looks so tranquil… so beaut-_

The teenager was startled by his own thought process.

“I-I think I should go now.” The former leader of the chosen children announced, leaving Koushiro’s backpack close to the couch. “Yamato, could you explain everything to Koushiro when he wakes up?”

“Do you want me to tell him about how deeply in love you are with him?” Yamato teased.

“If you dare to say something like that, I’ll make sure to tell Sora about the poems that you-”

“GOOD NIGHT, TAICHI, SEE YOU LATER!” Yamato practically pushed Taichi to the outside, closing the door after that. The boy with brown hair could hear Sora asking her boyfriend about the poems but did not give attention to it. He had something more important to worry about.

 _That Wabaka guy wasn’t teasing me… he stated that I was in love with Koushiro… he treated me as competition. Why did he say that? Why does everybody think that I’m in love with him?_ He wondered, confused. _He’s just my friend, right? A friend I feel super jealous of… a friend about whom I think every night before sleeping… just a kind, devoted, intelligent… beautiful… he’s so beautiful…_

Taichi’s eyes widened when he finally understood.

_Oh no!_

 

 


End file.
